the_truth_of_jashinismfandomcom-20200213-history
About Jashinism
The current state of the faith (I.e the acceptance of killing, the acceptance of bloodshed, etc) originates from the youths of Jashinism's early history. Sometime after the prophet's passing, the war torn country of Japan sparked anger in the young followers. They saw the faith as 'soft' in the times of suffering, and changed the interpretations (that were left by the prophet) to accommodate for the bloodshed. They're anger inspired some sort of air of vengeance. The followers had various motives for their anger. Family and friends killed, homes lost, etc. Instead of simply respecting life in the manner they were taught, they changed the meaning (of the commandments) into terms of human sacrifice (during battle) as acceptable. This further evolved into today's understandings of the faith. The original commandments (the prophet's commandment): 1. Offer those killed as a sacrifice to Lord Jashin Death is a part of everyday life, as is violence. To feed one's family, a cow (or any livestock) must be killed, to protect one's homeland, countless deaths ensue, even to build one's house, a tree must fall and space be cleared. It is an inevitable cycle. To allow the injured to fall into a slow death is no better than the one who has shed the blood of many innocent infants. Instead of mourning over a death, offer the death to Lord Jashin as a way of thanks for the life that was lost. All life is to be respected equally. Life is a precious thing don't waste is away selfishly. 2. Do not be fooled for human made pleasures Selfish indulgences can lead to the harm of not only yourself, but others as well.Through life you may suffer the pains of temptation, do not give in to the temptations, the pleasures of self accomplishment are far more rewarding. Act not like the drunken fool, but the friend that assists in his time of need. 3. The children born by those of the faith, shall be raised in the faith The seal thou has made with the Lord bears upon not only thyself, but also those that will come after ye. 4. Once you have joined the faith, the responsibility bears upon you for life The mark bears upon thy soul for existence. It cannot simply be washed away, or disappear as a bruise would. Thou is bound by the covenant which cannot be broken. Honor the covenant thou has made less consequences shall be foretold. The modern day commandments: 1. Never leave a sacrifice alive 2. No man made pleasures (sex, drugs, alcohol, etc) 3. Any children one may have must be Jashinist 4. Honor thy God in death, blood and sacrifice 5. Once one has become a Jashinist there is no return 6. The only way to leave is death 7. Pain is equivalent to pleasure, Jashinist learn how to either accept pain, or simply ignore it 8. Fasting and sacrificing are good ways to show devotion, do so often What happened?: The answer is simple, mistranslations and miscommunications happened. The first and fourth commandments: The respect for life was seen as a good thing, therefore death, blood and sacrifice was later mistranslated into being a good thing. Instead of using them as a sign of respect, they were seen as signs of devotion. The second and seventh commandments: The over abundance of unnecessary pleasures was/is seen as bad. To inflict pain unto yourself was seen as a way of apologizing for the wrong that was committed. Whether you commited a wrong against yourself or another. Despite it being false. Everyone is different, they don't and won't all see pain in the same manner or interpret it the same way. If you hurt someone, whether physically or emotionally, hurting yourself won't make up for their pains. And hurting yourself further won't heal the pains you have suffered, or are suffering. The third commandment was never changed other than grammatically. All in all it means the same thing. The fifth and sixth commandments: Jashinist swore their undying loyalty to their faith and Lord until their deaths. Some miscommunication (along with a fool's hopes) saw suicide as a release from their covenant with Lord Jashin. The eight commandment: This was a newer addition to the commandments. It wasn't a matter of miscommunication or mistranslation. The commandment comes from sometime during the 20th or 21st century. (Most likely late 20th century/ early 21st century). It has no deep meaning to it other than some optional forms of devotion. Practices of the faith: Some of the practices of the faith were influenced by other religions. Christianity/Catholicism are some of the biggest contributors. The practices that had arisen from the mingling of different faiths were mainly performed by small groups of followers, the practices never catching on, and quickly dieing out. The practice of bloodshedding was never an original practice of the faith. The practice arose with the angry youths. To bind yourself with Lord Jashin was performed by simply accepting him. Accepting the weight of the covenant that you made. Respecting life was/is the best form of devotion you can perform (along with prayers). There are no and never have been any official prayers of the faith. Holidays: Jashinism never had any holidays. What was the point of them? Why have only one day to respect the lives that we share the planet with? Why have only one day to show your full devotion to Lord Jashin? Those are practices that should be performed daily. Not once or twice a year. Bloodbound and Innocent Jashinists: There is no difference between the two groups of followers. They are both the same. The terms 'Innocent' and 'Bloodbound' are 21st century Internet terms. All followers of the faith are equal. There is no nor has there ever been a need for such labels. Sacrificing those outside the faith: Killing others to obtain peace, is no peace at all. What makes your beliefs any better than anyone else's? All and everyone's lives are to be respected. Including the lives of those outside of the faith. The founding Prophet: There is not none about the prophet. His name is unknown as well as his origins. What is known is that the prophet lived his life as a simple traveler. He enjoyed conversing with those he met along his travels. Despite the popular beliefs the prophet never promoted violence, unless it were in means of self defense. In times of misfortune, the prophet would partake in the war that ravaged the small country. His fortunes were if he only had to view violence from afar, or avoid it entirely. Despite such set backs, the prophet continued enjoying his travels. He wouldn't force others into the faith or sacrifice anyone that wasn't a part of it. He only spoke of it if he were questioned about it. Painted white: To be painted white in the Jashinist faith is the belief that you gain immortality through understanding pain. The prophet is believed to have been painted white. Though was relieved of his immortality after being dismembered. Afterlife: The afterlife for Jashinists is believed to be Lord Jashin's plain. There it is believed that those who harmed others selfishly (including Jashinists if they have done so) are punished and that faithful followers are rewarded. History: Jashinism is believed to have originated from the island of Shikoku, Japan during the late Jomon period (14,000 b.c - 300 b.c) to the early Nara period (710 a.d - 794 a.d). Yet disappeared due to larger religions. Beliefs: Jashinists originally believed in the respect of all life. Though due to various influences the belief transformed into understanding, accepting and enjoying pain. An early mantra or motto of sorts was: 'If one does not understand pain, than one has no right to inflict it elsewhere'. This was popular among the children of the faith and new converts, who used it to help remember their goals.